I'd Come For You
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Ashlee Brass is Jim's oldest daughter. 2 years older than Ellie. When Ashlee is kidnapped by someone from Jim's past, the csi's are in over time trying to find some clue to where she is. None as much as Nick Stokes who has grown close to Ashlee; falling in love with her. Can they find her before it all ends in blood?


**I'd Come for you**

**CSI One Shot Nick/OC**

**Part of The Ashlee Brass Series!**

_Summery: Ashlee Brass is Jim's oldest daughter. 2 years older than Ellie. When Ashlee is kidnapped by someone from Jim's past, the csi's are in over time trying to find some clue to where she is. None as much as Nick Stokes who has grown close to Ashlee; falling in love with her. Can they find her before it all ends in blood?_

Original Character in this story:

Ashlee Brass: Born: May 21st 1980. when Jim was transferred to Vegas, Ashlee fought with her mother until she was aloud to move with him. She works at a book store on the outskirts of the strip. She has feelings for nick but doesn't act on it.

Carrie Sanders: Greg's Twin sister and Ashlee's Best friend. Works as an EMT

* * *

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_like wounded soldier in need of healing_

_time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

* * *

"dad I'm 24 years old, I think I can handle a party at Voodoo. It's Jesse's 25th birthday. I can't just not go because you don't want me to." Ashlee said into her phone as Jim Brass tried to convince her to stay at her house. "I'll call you when I leave Voodoo and when I get home, alright?"

Jim sighed and reluctantly agreed, Ashlee smiled after saying goodbye to her father. She changed into a Red Masquerade Taylor Prom dress and a pair of Christian Louboutin Guizi. Ashlee smiled again and snapped a picture of herself before sending it to Nick.

**~how do I look? Still can't believe Jess's party is prom themed. You sure you don't want to be my prom 'date'-AB~**

Ashlee grabbed her black clutch and headed out into the living room. Her Phone vibrated and a horn honked from the front. She locked her door and walked down to the limo, Jesse insisted on getting. Once she got in she checked her phone.

**~you look great, Lee. Have fun at your 3rd prom. Be careful. If you need a ride call me or Rick!-NS~**

Ashlee smiled again and slipped her phone into her clutch before gossiping with Jesse and the others.

* * *

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_but it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_every day I spend away my soul's inside out_

_gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now some how._

* * *

Around 3:00 am Ashlee called her father. He answered with a sleepy hello causing Ashlee to giggle.

"I'm on my way home. I've gotten a Taxi. I'll call you when I get there."

"alright talk to you then," he said whilst yawning. Ashlee smiled, told him she loved him and hung up. She got into the cab and told the cabbie her address.

20 minutes later she arrived at her home; she paid the cabbie and began the trek up to her front door. She took her phone and keys out as a bush shook. Ashlee stopped and looked at the bush confused. Her Cat Thor jumped out.

"Thor you silly Cat how did you get ou-" suddenly she was hit from behind and everything went black.

Jim Brass woke up an hour later after his daughter's phone call in a cold sweat; he checked his phone and began to worry so he called her phone.

"Hey it's Ashlee Brass. I can't come to the phone right now I'm either cooking or hanging out with friends! So leave a message after the beep, and if this is Greg, I am fully aware I still have your _Star Wars_ movie and I'll bring it to you later,"

Jim hung up the phone angry; he would be having a conversation with his oldest daughter once she climbed from her blankets tomorrow.

Across town Nick Stoke was awoken by the sound of his phone going off. He grabbed it and saw that he had a picture message from Ashlee, he smiled and opened it. What welcomed him made his heart drop. Ashlee was gagged and tied to the chair.

* * *

_By now you'd know I'd come for you_

_no one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_but only if you told me to_

_and I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_give my life for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

* * *

by 5:30am both Jim and Nick were at work.

"Nicky didn't you have today off?" Greg asked, nick walked past him and towards Archie

"Hey Archie I need you to do something for me." he said handing Archie his phone. Nick told him to pull the message and get whatever he could from it. Archie nodded and Nick went to find Brass, who he had called on the way to the CSI building.

"what do you got?" he asked Brass after finding him in his office. "i have Archie going though my phone."

"she called me at three, letting me know she was on her way home. She never called when she arrived home. I called her hone a couple of times but got no answer." Jim said not knowing what to do. Grissom frowned.

"we'll find her Jim." he said; "Cath and Greg are headed to her house to look for evidence."

Jim nodded as his head fell to his hands.

Ashlee groaned as she opened her eyes; she went to tub her eyes but found her hands were hand cuffed to the arms of a chair. She suddenly gasped as the memory of what happened came back to her. She looked around and tears began to fall from her eyes. A door opened some where and she froze. Footsteps approached her and the form of a man became visible.

"look who's awake." he said. Ashlee's blood ran cold as she recognized the voice. A smile appeared on the man's face as he came into the light. "Remember me?"

* * *

_I was blindfolded but now I'm seeing_

_my mind was closing now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what It means to let someone in_

_to see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_so if you're ever lost and find yourself alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_here and now somehow_

* * *

Doug Harris hadn't changed much from when she first saw him at the age of nine, she had been in the court room as her father testified against the man in front of her. He had more tattoos and looked a hell of a lot older than 43, the years in prison wasn't his friend. But he still had that same crazed look in his eyes.

"your daddy put me away, not I'm going to put you away." he growled. Ashlee stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"he'll find me." she said confidently, "he always finds me."

"yeah but will it be in time?" he asked before poking her with a cattle prod. Ashlee's horrific screams filled the warehouse.

Greg stared around his best friend's house in confusion. There was nothing, no trace elements, no knocked over furniture, Nothing.

"Grego. Come out here" Catherine said from outside. Greg walked out to find Cath holding Ashlee's purse. "she never made it inside."

suddenly Ashlee's Balinese, Thor, jumped from the Roof, scaring Greg.

"Hey there Thor. What are you doing outside?" Greg asked. It wasn't like Ash to let Thor out. Greg suddenly stopped petting Thor much to the cat's displeasure. He ran to the back door to find it damaged.

* * *

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_no one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_but only if you told me to_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_give my life for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

_you know I'd always come for you_

* * *

Nick Jumped as his phone jingled. A text from Ashlee's phone.

**~check your email.-AB~**

Nick went to Archie and checked his email. An email from a _Ashlee7121989 _Archie opened it and it contained a link and two words, _Jim Brass_. Archie clicked on a link and a web browser appeared with a password box. Archie looked at Nick before typing in Jim brass. A video appeared showing Ashlee, still dressed in the dress, hair messy and tear tracks on her face.

"Read!" a voice demanded, Ashlee lifted her head; Defiance filled her eyes as she started at the camera.

"Nicky; he ruined my dress." she said; a masked man appeared and shocked her with a cattle prod. Her screams were heard throughout the labs. Warrick stopped and looked towards Archie's lab. He walked over to see nick staring at the large screen.

"Fuck ma, alright." Ashlee said gasping, "this is for Jim Brass. He doesn't ask for money, he doesn't care about that; he just want's you to feel the pain he felt. Daddy, I love you."

Something flashed in Ashlee's Eyes as she smirked.

"NICKY HIS NAME IS DOUG HAR-" her voice fell into screams as he shocked her again and the screen goes black.

"Get Jim." Nick said; Warrick looked at his friend and nodded, "we need to find this guy."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" Doug yelled as he beat Ashlee, she felt her ribs break as his fist landed on them. She tried not to cry out in pain. Tried not to show weakness, even if she felt like she was dying. He hit her in the head causing everything to go black again.

* * *

_No matter what gets in my way_

_as long as there's still life in me_

_no matter what, remember you know _

_I'll always come for you,_

* * *

"Doug Harris was released from Boston Jail four days ago." Cath said; "camera caught him entering Las Vegas around Four pm yesterday. Unbeknownst to his Patrol officer."

Jim Brass walked into the break room talking on his phone.

"The man threatened my family and you didn't other calling me to tell me he was out." He yelled, "damn right your sorry."

he hung up and groaned. Cath frowned and walked up to him.

"we'll get this guy." she said; suddenly nick ran in tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"We got her." he said; "the phone company was able to track her phone and sent us the coordinates.

Cath smiled at Jim.

"Lets bring her home."

Nick strapped on his bullet proof vest and pulled out his gun. SWAT went in before the CSI's walked into the warehouse. They could hear Doug yelling.

"GET UP!" he yelled. Jim charged into the room.

"Doug Harris Drop your weapon." He yelled; a sick smile appeared on Doug's as he slowly turned the cattle prod on; he looked down at Ashlee who was hunched over on the floor. He dropped the cattle prod onto her; it shocked her and her painful screams filled the warehouse, then with one last burst she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Jim's heart broke at the sight of his little girl so broken.

"This is between you and me Doug; you didn't have you bring Ash into it."

"this was my revenge. She's gong to die, Brass. How does that make you feel."

Brass Frowned

"She's not going to die." Jim said. "cause we have EMT's waiting outside. And your going to let her go."

"And why would I do that?" Doug asked. Nick, who had quietly walked up on him during the exchanged, cocked his gun.

"because if she dies, you die." he said a murderous look on his face. Jim grabbed his cuffs and walked over.

"Doug Harris you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Ashlee Brass." Jim handcuffed Doug and continued with the Miranda rights. Nick called an all clear as he knelt beside Ashlee.

"Ash baby you gotta wake up." he said checking her pulse. "She's got a heartbeat; but barely."

The EMT's enter and began the process of moving her.

"Nick you have to let us take her now." Carrie, ashlee's best friend said. Nick looked up at her and backed off. The carted her to the ambulance. Jim walked up

"I have to make sure Doug gets to the station, you ride with her." he said. Nick nodded and got into the Ambulance.

* * *

_Yes I'd come for you, No one but you_

_yes I'd come for you_

_but only if you told me to._

* * *

Jim entered his daughter's room to see her hooked u to a respirator. Nick sat, holding her hand, next to her. Jim sat down across from her.

"they put her in a coma, so her body can heal naturally. They said that they'd take her out of it in a few days."

Jim nodded and sat down; staring at Ashlee. He sighed; pulled out his phone and dialed his ex-wife's number.

"What Jim?" Nancy snapped into the phone back in Boston as she got ready for bed.

"Ash is in the hospital." Jim explained, "Doug Harris got out of jail; flew to Vegas and kidnapped her."

"Is she alright?"

"she's in a coma, Medically induced so she can heal."

"I hope she gets better but you realize I can't just dropped everything and fly there."

"But if it was Ellie you would?" Jim snapped getting angry, "way to show favoritism, Nancy."

"Look I don't want anything to do with you; Ashlee is a part of you."

Jim sighed as Nick looked up in shock at what he had overheard.

"I'll keep you updated." him said; Nancy scoffed and hung up. Nick looked at Jim confused. "Ashlee doesn't know; Nancy is Civil but the fact that Ashlee was always closer to me; made Nancy resent Ash."

Nick nodded and kissed Ashlee's hand.

"So you and Ash huh?" Jim said; he smiled as nick looked Embarrassed. "how long have you two been dancing around each other?"

"a couple of months. She's afraid of being hurt and I don't want to push her."

Jim nodded and smiled softly at his daughter; silently praying she would get better.

* * *

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_you know I'd always come for you._

* * *

-Four Days later-

Catherine Willows and her daughter, Lindsey, walked into the hospital with a teddy bear each.

"Mommy with Ash-Ash be okay?" Lindsey asked; her mother smiled and nodded.

"she's waking up today."

Lindsey smiled and skipped next to her mother as they entered Ashlee's room, to find Greg, Nick, and Jim watching a football game. Catherine said hello as Lindsey froze at the sight of her friends laying in the hospital bed; Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. Cath hugged her.

"Don't...cry...linds..." they heard from the bed. Ashlee was opening her eyes and coughing. Greg instantly stood and ran to get a nurse. Nick smiled with tears in his eyes. Jim grinned and hissed her forehead. The doctor walked

"Good to see you're awake, ms. Brass." the Doctor said; Suddenly a crash is heard from the hallway.

"MOVE GREG DEAR LORD. OUR GRAN CAN MOVE FASTER THAN YOU." the unmistakable voice of Carrie Sanders filled the hallway. Ashlee laughed before grabbing her stomach and groaning in pain. The EMT walked in followed by her twin Greg. Once Carrie saw her friend she sighed.

"Ashlee Mason Brass if you ever and I mean EVER do that again I will kill you."

"because I asked to be kidnapped." Ashlee muttered. "so Doc what's the verdict?"

"3 broken ribs, you had some swelling in your rain but it went down while you you were in a coma. There was slight damage from the electric shock and we'll have to keep an eye on it." Ashlee nodded, "someone will have to stay with you and help you get around since he broke your leg."

everyone turned to nick who stared at Ashlee with love in his eyes. Ashlee felt her face heat up

"I'll stay with her." he said looking at the doctor; Carrie stopped giggling and smirked

"and I'll stop by to help with baths." she said elbowing nick and wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

_No matter what gets in my way_

_as long as there's still life in me_

_no matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_do anything you want me to_

_no matter what remember you know I'll always come for you_

_you know I'll always come for you._

* * *

Ashlee sat in her living room playing UNO with nick, Carrie, and Greg. She smiled as Thor batted at Greg's hair form his perch on the couch.

"Your cat hates me." Greg said glaring at Thor who just stared at the spiky haired man. Carried laughed and scratched behind Thor's ears.

"It's your turn boy sanders." Ashe said; he smiled and looked at the pile to see a draw four wild card.

"Man Carrie!" he groaned as he drew four cards. Nick laughed and continued the game. Ashlee's house phone and Carrie stood u; she answered and began talking animatedly.

"the whole crew is bringing dinner, cook out time."

Ashlee smiled; this was her family. She turned to nick and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered.

-The End-

* * *

**I know i made Nancy a little bit mean but i'm not sorry. i needed a reason why Ash decides to live with Jim and not Nancy.**

**Review Please!**

**RainbowShelby**


End file.
